Sentiments d'un Hobbit
by Shadows1399
Summary: La guerre est finit mais un certain hobbit n'arrive pas à ce réjouir et souffre en silence sous le regard de son cousin.


Juste un petit délire transformé en Os, je n'ai vu aucune fiction sur ce couple et c'est devenu pour moi une sorte de petit défi...  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.  
Bonne lecture.

La guerre était finie, Sauron le seigneur des ténèbres était vaincu. Assis nonchalamment sur un muret de pierres, il observait avec un silence rare venant de sa personne, la vue ouverte sur Fondcombe et la majesté de ce lieu elfique.

Une voix joyeuse vint perturber ce silence.  
« Pippin ? »  
Le hobbit de naturel si jovial n'esquissa pourtant aucun mouvement envers son cousin et grand ami et se contenta de poursuivre son observation.

Le jeune Meriadoc regardait sans bruit son cousin quelques instants sachant pertinemment pourquoi son acolyte faisait preuve d'une telle mélancolie alors qu'ils n'avaient perdu aucun compagnon de la communauté durant la dernière bataille aux portes du Mordor.

En temps normal, le plus jeune des hobbits se serait fait une grande joie de raconter en détail à Sam et Frodon comment ils avaient aidé les Ents lors de la chute de l'Isengard. Comment deux hobbits qui n'avaient pratiquement jamais quitté leur village, et connu aucune aventure en dehors de leurs habituelles pitreries, avaient fêté leur victoire sur le lieu même où était auparavant la grande forteresse de l'Isengard gardé par le grand magicien blanc et les orcs.

Seulement le regard vide presque même éteint, le semi-homme ne se féliciter pas de cette victoire ni d'aucune autre d'ailleurs, son esprit et son cœur étant meurtri par de sombres pensées.

Son cousin les connaissait bien, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais l'évidence avait sauté aux yeux du plus âgé assez rapidement.

Il suffisait de voir sa façon de le regarder de façon plus ou moins discrète, les rougeurs sur ses joues lorsqu'il semblait enfin se rendre compte de son existence. Les tremblements du jeune Touque lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui.  
Oui son cousin était amoureux, et de son point de vue, de la pire personne qui soit.

Il aurait aimé dire à son compère qu'il y avait de l'espoir, mais pour lui il y avait eu plus d'espoir dans la quête pour la destruction de l'anneau unique que pour l'éventualité d'une fin heureuse pour son cousin.  
Comme si le principal intéressé avait entendu ses songes, ses épaules se crispèrent d'un coup et sans même le voir, il sût que des larmes perlaient ses joues.

Des bruits presque inaudibles de pas se firent entendre attirant l'attention de Merry.  
Un grand elfe blond apparût dans son champ de vision. Legolas prince de Mirwook regardait le jeune hobbit pleurer.  
Il s'approcha lentement ne semblant même pas avoir ressenti la présence du voyeur ce qui était étonnant pour un elfe.  
Non, celui-ci semblait se préoccuper uniquement des états d'âme du plus jeune.

Meriadoc restait à regarder attendant de voir la suite des événements étant impuissant quant à la peine de son cousin.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez. » Souffla doucement l'elfe tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

Pippin eût un sursaut et observa l'être céleste avec une frayeur bien apparente dans les yeux.  
Le prince répondit avec un doux sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant.  
« Oui, toute cette histoire à dû vous chambouler, ces batailles, ces pertes. Vous êtes parti loin de chez vous sans savoir si un jour vous pourriez y retourner. Vous avez subi des peines et les affres de la guerre. »  
Doucement la main de l'elfe caressait l'épaule du semi-homme dans une tentative vaine de réconfort.

« Vous allez retourner chez vous, revoir les gens que vous aimez. Il va vous falloir tourner la page et réapprendre à vivre une vie normale. »  
Sous le regard toujours aussi triste du hobbit, l'elfe reprit doucement.  
« Vous allez y arriver, vous êtes courageux, bien plus que vous ne pouvez le penser. Vous allez vous reconstruire doucement, rencontrer votre âme sœur et passer votre vie à ses côtés et qui sait... Peut-être qu'un jour nos chemins se recroiseront et nous rirons face aux souvenirs qui aujourd'hui nous semblent douloureux. »

Après un dernier sourire maladroit, l'être céleste pris congé laissant Pippin reprendre sa contemplation, son cœur encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant.

Le témoin silencieux de la scène, leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. Oui cet elfe était bien la pire personne qui aurait pût conquérir le cœur de son cousin.


End file.
